


Ink Splattered Corridoors

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Series: BATIM Survival AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Battle, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Death, Drowning, Fate Worse Than Death, Fear of Death, Fights, Ink, Ink Machine, Insanity, Loss of Identity, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Panic Attacks, Physical Changes, Returning from the Dead, Survival, Trapped, changes, demonic worship, slow tranceformation, tranceformations, unintentional harm, vivid descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: soooooooooo- i just kinda' came up with my own AU... i'm not sure where this is going exactly, but- i can say this much without spoiling what i have planned.this takes place when everthing in joey drew's studios went to hell, literaly. and its centered around all of the co-workers that managed to get tangled up in this hell-ish mess. almost survival based, the characters do die! BUT- they don't stay dead. like henry does in-game. they have to keep pulling themselves out of the well of screaming voices. but... every time they do- something changes, doesn't quite come out the same. they are still themselves so-to-speak... just not exactly right. i'm not saying anything other than that. soooooooo- have fun!    -TO HELL AND BACK WE GO!
Series: BATIM Survival AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847551
Kudos: 3





	1. awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know... this just came to me out of no-where and now i'm writing this. so, hope you have fun reading the madness i have created, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> utter chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is enjoyable.

pipes were bursting and he couldn't find the emergency exit like his co-workers had. franticaly, he trudged through the ink.

he'd gone down to have a nice chat with Mr. Polk, maybe sit down for lunch- but NO! the pipes had to choose the day he comes down here to fucking explode! and now the pipes were bursting and he couldn't find his way out of the labyrinth that was the level 14. the ink had risen up to about his shins now, coating and more-than-likely staining his jeans.

passing a few frantic co-workers along the way, he decided to follow them- he didn't know his way around this maze of a department! how the hell was he surposed to find the lift?

then, to his left he spotted him- the head of the department, Norman Polk. "Oh, thank god!" Norman spun around- " Shawn?! The hell are yeh' doin' down 'ere! " he yelled back in his unnaturally gravely voice. "i originaly came down E're teh' talk with ye' but it seems i picked a bad time!" Norman cursed under his breath and grabed Shawn's fore-arm and dragged him, expertly guiding them through the maze and out into the main room, the lift already packed with the other workers.

they got there by the skin of their teeth as the lift clinked close behind them. it wasn't a pleasant ride, rather tense, he could hear the level below them fillijg up with ink.

when the lift stopped the sound of more pipes a burstin filled his ears, another flooding floor, "well thats not look'N too good..." Norman nodded in agreement as all the other employees were already running up the stairs in an attempt to escape the ink soaked studio, they ran to join them- passing a couple familiar faces on the way, he saw Susie and Sammy. and further towards the back of the group was Tom, and to the left of him was Allison.

they were almost to the exit at this point, the majority of the workers had already fled the building. just as he touched the handle the floor gave-way beneath him- and along with him came others. he barely had enough time to comprehend what just happened before all went to black.

-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+-:+:-

His head hurt, he reached up to touch it and felt blood. "thats not good." he ground out, to himself, no-one else being in the room.

once he got into a comfortable sitting possition he scanned the imediate vicinity for others, there were none. but, there was something weird... and he was sitting on it.

right where he had been laying unconsious, was the devil's pentagram "JESUS CHRIST!" he quickly scrambled back- " Whyyyyyyy!? me no like-E! " there was some splating sounds behind him so he turned around, only to catch a glimpse of a humanoid figure seeping into the floor boards. "NO-HO!

he stood up, slowly- as to not get dizzy. and took a look around, he was standing in the midle of his department, heavenly toys. which, didn't look quite as 'heavenly' as he remembered. ink was dripping down from a hole in the middle of the room, pooling on the floor.

"EEEeeew!" he made his way around the inky puddle and up the stairs leading to the rest of the toy department.

where was everyone...? he breifly recalled falling through the floor... people screaming and then- and then... how did he get here?

he contempladed his options, there weren't many... not really. he ran a hand through his green hair in thought, what was he going to do?

"this is sooooo weird!" he yell-whispered to himself. something was off, he just couln't put his finger on it. he picked up a peice of splintered wood to arm himself and continued his walk through the department, couldn't hurt to be prepared right?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tom abruptly woke, he'd fallen through the floor and got knocked-out. not caring about his injured arm he stood up, the room was dimly lit with candles-  
weird.

weirder still, he had been laying on a pentagram! yeah, a pentagram. like demon summoning pentagram... not a good sign.

"whaaaaat is going on here..." he whispered under his breath.

he stooped down and picked up one of the many candles and went to go investigate the darkness, silently hopeing- more than anything that Allison managed to get out.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Augh- wha'. . . wha' happen'd?" Susie grogily put a hand to her temple- she had a splitting head-ache.

looking around everything seemed sorta blurry. half of her face was wet with... something. she moved her hand from her temple to her left eye... except, there wasn't an eye there to tuch "EEIe!" she screeched as she looked at her hand. .. blood. thats what she saw, blood. lots and lots of b l o o d.

how come she didn't feel it, andreniline perhaps?

she bagan to quiver, not just her lip- her whole body was trembling...

thinking quick she ripped off the bottom part of her leggings, wadd-ed some of it up into a ball and shoved it up to her eye socket. she also wrapped some of the ripped fabric and tied it around her head to hold it in place, in hopes to slow the bleeding- she was beginning to feel light-headed.

(sorry for reapeating the same scene over and over again, i just wanted yeh' guys to get a feel for where the characters were stationed in the workshop.)


	2. somthing familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one focuses on shawn trying to find someone - (and yes, i did base his character design and personality off of Jacksepticeye -> because he was the voice actor for the audio log in game.) - or something that can help him, wheather or not he is successful is what your gunna halfta' read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sssssssooooorrrrryyyyyy!!!!! i've been caught up in school work and other stories that i have't found the time to write this one! sorry for the scarily long hiatus!

he'd been wandering for hours it seemed like, days even. not much had happened other than seeing a few questionable shadows every now and then, it'd been relatively okay- if you counted a shit ton of pentagrams strewn all over the fucking place normal.

he hadn't seen any sign that someone had been here, everything ached. stopping to rest he looked around, he'd gone down a few flights of stairs and ended up near the film department, nearing the lower half of the hell-deep studio.

yawning and poping his back he continued on, he was still quite shaken and a little freaked out from falling through the floor goodness knows how far, and waking up in the middle of the devil's pentagram, that was no co-incidence.

sighing he trudged on, wondering if any of the others who'd fallen through with him had managed to survive the fall like he had.

wait, how DID he survive that fall... that must've been atleast 32 floors down, so how- his mind was trying to connect the dots but it just gave him a headache, so he let it lay for now- he'd think more on that when he knew he wasn't alone.

he whiped the back of his hand accross his forehead, brushing his toxic green hair- he was getting exhausted, his skin was blotching up because his body was all fucked up and couldn't sweat like a normal person.

sighing he tried to look for food, he'd gone without lunch due to the pipes bursting and he didn't know how long he'd been out but shat he did know was that he was hungry as all hell.

he could probobly find a can of bacon soup somewhere, it was always just laying about the stidio- and it didn't matter how old it was because they must use some kind of dark magic on that shit because it never expired.

.

.

.

after finishing off the soup he'd settled in the lift, it'd taken him a while to find out which floor the damned thing was on but he didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon, he knew something was out there- it was constantly shifting in the shadows, waiting to catch him defenceless.

he figured the lift would be the best option due to it having the bars and all, best protection, it was huge too- could probobly fit atleast 20 people comfortably inside its strange walls.

he knew he'd have to leave to find a sourse of water and or more soup, but as of now- heh, he wasn't going anywhere.

taking a glance around he deemed it safe to rest for a little while, he checked his watch just before laying down and stopped, the damned thing was off its rocker - both hands were going different directions and wouldn't stop spinning, it was starting to make him dizzy.

pulling his eyes away he yawned, poping his back again he shifted so that his arm was like a pillow and closed his eyes.....

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

he shot up out of... somthing- coughing like mad, a strange fluid coming with the coughing fit- with it a burning sensation like no other spread accross his body from the inside out. the thick black substance flowing out of his mouth in spurts, he was chest deep in whatever it was, ink?- sitting down, still coughing he glanced around, his eyes prickling with tears at the pain in his neck and throat.

coughing up what he hoped was the last of the ink in his lungs and stomach he tried to stand up but almost emediatly fell back in the sea of ink, his head spinning like a top, the disgusting substance was unnervingly ubundant wherever the hell he was, he'd fallen through the floor after trying to lead Shawn out of the building, his thoughts interupted by another coughing fit.

the putrid and bitter smell of the black liguid filling his nose made more tears fill his already stinging eyes.

he tried to stand again and managed to pull himself to his feat, the ink only reached his waist at this point, and if he HAD infact fallen through the floor, how far did he fall?

glancing around he decided to ignore the odd pentagram that was diractly above his head, the thing was absolutely dripping with ink.

and that wasn't the worst of it, he recognised this hallway, he traveled down it 24-7 which could only mean that he'd managed to fall a good 50 or do floors down into the studio- how the hell was he even alive!?

he tried to take deep breaths but that only seemed to worsen whatever lasting effect the ink had inflicted uppon his insides, he didn't much like that particular developement...

just as he thought he'd gotten through the worst of it, another hacking fit racked his body, sending a stream of cascading tears to his eyes, his vision blurring as he slid back down the wall into the ink. a scream tore from his throat just by sheer agony alone, the weight of what was happening set in- he'd probobly been laying in the ink for a good hour or so, and just the fact of it being ink instead of water was horrifying in and of itself because if he did manage to throw up whatever ammount of the substance was in him he probobly had ink poisoning.

another scream shredded his vocal-cords and throat as he spewed up more of the firery fluid, he gripped his chest and the wall, both with ink stained hands- hoping by doing so he'd regain some semblance of groundage he'd lost when he woke up here.

but. . . . . . .

the pain didn't stop.

.  
.  
.

scream after scream began to drone through the halls of the department, awakening something within the deep, and even though it would have normally been estatic to have a chance to tear into something, but the noise the other being down there with it was eminating was far too animalistic and pitched to have been an easy catch - it simply decided on retreating back to the upper floors, some other demonic creation would be left to deal with whatever was aleady lurking down here. . .

'"*'"*'"*'"*'"*

shawn awoke with a jolt, a horrifying screech had been what had woken him up. his heart was beating so fast he was able to hear it beating through the veins in his ears, he was hypervenalating so he atempted to slow his breathing. it was in vain it seemed though as another unholy scream tore through the studio, what the hell was making that sound?!

he sat up and checked his watch to see how long he'd been asleep but stopped mid-way in pulling up his sleeve when he remebered it was broken, he returned his attention to the increasingly loud screams coming from below him.

he took a moment to contemplate what it was he should do, on the one hand something or someone could be hurt, but that theory was pretty much out the window because he was almost a hundred percent sure the pitch watever it was were pulling off is physically impossible for humans. but on the off hand that it was human he didn't want them to die- after all, he wasn't the only one to fall down here...

.

.

.

Tom nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a high-pitched crackling scream from the lower floors, "FUCK!" he litterally jumped onto a nearby desk. 

" WHA- what, what the hell?! " he eased himself off the desk and back onto the creaking floorboards "i mean, i knew death would come for me but i didn't think i'd be this soon *wheese* - no, no wait, thats a lie, i could totally see him coming to reap my soul anytime, except maybe when hes on lunch break." he said this more to himself than anybody else, trying to calm his steely nerves.

he should have decided against it bt his dark curiosity got the better of him and he headed down the nearest flieght of stairs, doing his best to ignore the increasingly inhuman sounding screams. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you can forgive me for leaving this work alone like that, hope you enjoyed anyways and are enjoying the story!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, expect scattered updates- as i will be writing this in my spare time as i do not know yet if this will be something people want more of or not! -hope who-ever managed to find this enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
